The Stone (A rewrite of a very cringy fanfic)
by 4evaGumballFan345
Summary: (THIS IS A REWRITE!) When the Watterson children hear a strange noise, they find a crater with a weird rock in their backyard. Unfortunately for them, Gumball thinks its a good idea to touch it, only to find it wasn't a good idea. Turns out, the rock is from another planet or something, and now Gumball has mysterious powers. Also aliens. What will they do now? Sorry I tried.
1. Weird stone

**Hi guys! Here is a fanfic that brings back weird memories for me! Let me explain.**

 **So, this is a rewrite of a VERY VERY old Gumball fanfic I made back in 2017.**

 **Basically, it was cringe.**

 **Today however, it's not going to be cringe. It's going to become a good fanfic! (Hooray?..)**

 **Anyway, the original was pretty weird, so this might be a little weird too.**

 **Keep in mind though, this is a rewrite. So I've changed A LOT of things. Also I added an ending because the original had no ending at all. (Whoops.)**

 **With all that said, enjoy the story!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a peaceful day in Elmore.

However, Gumball seemed to be the only one not enjoying the day like everyone else was.

Instead, he was stuck inside finishing his essay, which was 500 words.

"Okay.. What do I have so far.. The.."

Gumball looked at the essay, which only had the word 'the' in a fancy kind of font.

He frowned, since this essay was due by tomorrow.

Darwin walked into the bedroom casually, noticing his brother's dilemma.

"Are you still working on that essay?"

Gumball sighed, slumping over the desk miserably.

"Yeah.. But I can't think.. All I have is the..."

"The.. What?"

"That's just it.."

"Well, you still have until tomorrow, so don't stress too much about it.." Darwin said, trying to reassure him everything was fine.

Suddenly, a loud crash sound was heard, the room shaking a little as if it were some kind of earthquake.

The sound and shaking stopped, leaving the two still standing in there spots.

"What the what?! What the heck was that?!"

Gumball was no longer worried about the essay, instead focusing on what just happened.

The door of the bedroom opened, revealing their sister Anais with a worried look.

"Did you guys hear that sound?"

Gumball and Darwin nodded, still very worried about this situation.

"Where do you think it came from?.." Darwin asked.

Anais shrugged.

"I don't know, but it sounded like it came from the backyard."

Soon, the three went downstairs, and into the backyard.

They gasped, as they discovered the sight before them.

A large crater was now in the middle of the yard, with a single object in it.

"Good thing mom and dad aren't home, they'd probably be freaking out about this.." Gumball said, getting a little closer to the hole.

Before he could go any farther, Anais quickly stopped him.

"Wait Gumball don't! We don't know what that thing could be!"

"So?"

"It could be dangerous!"

"Anais is right.. Maybe we should let Mrs. Mom take care of this.." Darwin said, stepping back a little.

"Wait.. It looks like some kind of rock.."

Gumball slipped his hand out of Anais's, and went closer, much to Darwin and Anais's dismay.

"Gumball wait!"

He looked down into the hole, which contained a singular stone, weird letters carved into it.

"Gumball! Get back over here!" Anais shouted, slightly annoyed.

A bit reluctant, Gumball climbed down into the crater, the rock now a few feet away.

Now closer, he reached out towards the object, his siblings shouts now farther away.

"Gumball what are you doing?! Don't touch it!"

The rock felt warm in his hand, and.. Glowed?

Before he could react, the stone began to glow brighter and brighter.

"Uh.. Guys... I think it's glowing... Like.. A lot.."

"Gumball!"

Everyone's vision soon went white, as the rock was now brighter than ever.

* * *

"Gumball?.. Are you okay?..."

Hearing Darwin's voice, Gumball woke up, a little dazed from all of the light.

"What happened?.."

His vision started coming back, as he saw two blurry figures looking at him.

"Well, from the looks of it, that rock isn't normal. It must've been bright enough to blind us temporarily." Anais said.

"Where is it though?.." Gumball asked, his eyesight now working again.

"I.. I don't know.. It looks like it disappeared.." Darwin answered, looking around for any sight of the object.

Anais looked up, noticing something was very amiss, Darwin noticing as well.

"Gumball, you might want to look down." She said, still looking at the amiss thing.

Obeying, Gumball looked down, discovering a very weird sight.

He was glowing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Okay.. I know this is a little short.. But don't worry, there's more to come.**

 **Anyway, how was that? Did it sound noncringy?**

 **If you say no, then I'll be relieved.**

 **If you say yes, then I'm probably reconsidering my life choices.**

 **Like I said, there is more chapters to this, so be on the lookout for that!**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter!**

 **Btw, did you see the reference in the beginning? Heh heh.. I did.. (cause I'm the writer of course I saw it) (Hint: Pineapple..)**

 **What's the deal with that object? Is there any peticular reason why Gumball is glowing now? Stay tuned!**


	2. This is getting weird

**Well, we're off to a weird start.**

 **Okay, so.. Last chapter. I tried, I REALLY tried not to make it sound cringy.**

 **Quick question, did it work?**

 **Anyway, onto the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Previously on The Stone..**_

 _"Well, from the looks of it, that rock isn't normal. It must've been bright enough to blind us temporarily." Anais said._

 _"Where is it though?.." Gumball asked, his eyesight now working again._

 _"I.. I don't know.. It looks like it disappeared.." Darwin answered, looking around for any sight of the object._

 _Anais looked up, noticing something was very amiss, Darwin noticing as well._

 _"Gumball, you might want to look down." She said, still looking at the amiss thing._

 _Obeying, Gumball looked down, discovering a very weird sight._

 _He was glowing._

 ** _Onto the chapter!_**

* * *

"Um.. Since _when_ was I able to that?!"

Gumball was now freaking out, since this was getting very weird for him.

"Calm down, I'm sure its just some kind of.. Side effect.. It'll probably stop soon." Anais said, trying to reassure him.

The three waited several minutes, but nothing happened.

"This isn't good.." Darwin had a look of worry on his face.

"I told you not to touch it!" Anais scolded, facing Gumball with a glare.

Suddenly, the three heard the sound of a car parking, which imedietly alerted them.

 _"Richard can you help me take these into the house?"_

 _"Sure!"_

"Oh no.. What are we going to do?!" Gumball began to panic again.

They thought, until an idea came to mind.

* * *

Richard set the bag of groceries down onto the counter, as he drooled over the steak inside it.

Noticing this, Nicole pushed the bag away, making the rabbit frown.

"Sorry Richard, but you can't have this until dinner."

"Aw... But Nicole.."

The two cut off, noticing movements underneath the dining room table.

Sighing, Nicole bent down to look under.

"Alright kids, what are you doing.."

The three were a little startled, and a little worried as well.

"Well.. Uh.."

Nicole cut Darwin off, noticing a faint glow around Gumball.

She sighed again, knowing it was probably another shenanigan like any other day.

"Okay, explain."

The three looked at each other, unsure of who should say it first.

Darwin and Anais thought, before looking at Gumball.

A little hesitant, Gumball began to explain.

"Well... You know how in some movies... One of the characters touch something bad... And.. Get a weird consequence?..."

"Gumball what did you do.."

Nicole had a look of annoyance on her face.

"Uh... There was this weird rock thing in our backyard... And... I touched it... Now I'm... Glowing for some reason..."

Gumball was now worried, since a scowl was now heard from Nicole.

She sighed, and motioned the three to come out, in which they obeyed.

"Now let me get this straight.."

Nicole was pinching the bridge of her nose as she spoke, annoyed by this explanation.

"There was a rock in our backyard, and somehow it made that happen."

The three nodded, making her sigh.

"There's nothing else it did right?"

"Uh... We don't know yet.." Darwin replied.

"Well where is that rock?"

"We don't know about that either..."

Nicole glanced over at Richard, who smiled nervously and dropped the steak back into the bag.

She looked back over at the three.

"I'll try to talk to Mrs. Jotunheim about this, she might know what that rock is."

Nicole took the bag off the counter, much to Richard's dismay.

"As of now, I guess you'll have to deal with it."

She stepped into the Kitchen, and Richard sadly went over and sat on the couch.

* * *

For the last week, the glow would not stop.

Unusually, it seemed to change color most of the time, strangely based on emotions.

For example, if Gumball was angry, the glow would flash red.

At a neutral state, the color was a purplish white.

THE NEXT DAY.

"Come on kids, it's time for school."

Darwin and Anais got out of bed, and went to go get ready.

However, Gumball did not, a look of annoyance on his face.

Nicole sighed, knowing this would probably happen.

"Gumball get up please.."

"No."

"Come on, no one's going to make fun of you. Just get up."

Looking at the glow's color, Nicole could tell it was flashing red.

"Get up, or I'll have to force you to."

Groaning, Gumball finally did as he was told, and went to get ready.

Nicole let out a sigh of relief, as she went downstairs.

Meanwhile, Gumball was in the bathroom taking a shower.

Once finished, he stepped out, but what was there scared the living crap out of him.

In the mirror, his reflection had what appeared to be black soulless eyes, kind of like.. Alien eyes?

Gumball screamed, the reflection screaming as well.

He then heard footsteps, implying that someone was coming to the door.

"Gumball is everything okay?.. What's wrong?.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Okay, well, there's the chapter. Sorry if it was short, but it might be longer next chapter.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think! Was it good?**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Weirdness at school!

**Well... Chapter two was weird... Eh who am I kidding, of course it's weird.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter three. Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Previously on this weird fanfic..._**

 _Meanwhile, Gumball was in the bathroom taking a shower._

 _Once finished, he stepped out, but what was there scared the living crap out of him._

 _In the mirror, his reflection had what appeared to be black soulless eyes, kind of like.. Alien eyes?_

 _Gumball screamed, the reflection screaming as well._

 _He then heard footsteps, implying that someone was coming to the door._

 _"Gumball is everything okay?.. What's wrong?.."_

 _ **Now onto the chapter..**_

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Uh.. Everything's fine!"

 _"Are you sure?..."_

"Yep!"

Gumball sighed in relief, seeing that his eyes were now back to normal.

He stepped out of the bathroom, and went back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Darwin narrowed his eyes, suspicious about the earlier event.

* * *

"Have a good day at school!" Nicole said, as the three went out to the bus.

"Are you _sure_ nobody's going to make fun of me?.."

Darwin sighed, since this was at least the fourth time Gumball has asked this question.

"Positive." He replied.

The three went onto the bus, and like predicted for Gumball, some people were looking at them funny.

Darwin and Anais went to their seats, while Gumball stood there quietly, looking for a seat that didn't include some weird person next to him.

He spotted his girlfriend Penny waving, and instantly sat beside her.

"Hi Penny!" He greeted.

"Oh hi-"

Penny cut off, as she noticed the weird glow around Gumball.

"Uh.. Gumball what is that?"

The color then changed into a dark purple, which confused her a little.

"I uh.. It's nothing.." Gumball stuttered nervously, as the color was flashing different shades of purple now.

"Gumball just tell me, I can tell something's up." Penny said.

He sighed, and finally explained.

"Okay so.. There was this weird rock in our backyard, and I touched it, which was a bad idea. Basically, this weird glow thing happened."

"Why is it changing colors?" Penny asked, as she saw the glow change back to its neutral color.

"That? I have no idea. I think it's sort of based on emotions or something? I'm still getting used to it." Gumball said, as he examined the light.

"Well.. What was that color representing a few seconds ago?"

Gumball was a little hesitant to answer, but replied anyway.

"Uh... Nervousness I think... Or it might be fear.. I don't honestly remember really.."

The bus came to a stop in front of the school, and the students got off.

"Well, I'll talk to you later Gumball."

Penny got up and exited the bus, Gumball doing the same as well.

* * *

Class had now started, and the students were now silent.

"Okay class, time to hand in your essays that are due today. Any blank ones will be an automatic detention!" Miss Simian said.

Gumball reached down and took out his essay, only to grab nothing but air.

Confused, he looked everywhere around his desk, finding no sign of his paper anywhere.

 _Crud! I must of left it at home!_

"Watterson, do you have yours?"

Gumball flinched, looking up to see Miss Simian looming over his desk, a deadly scowl placed on her face.

"I uh... Forgot it..."

She turned around, saying the one word he didn't want to hear today.

"Detention."

The rest of the day was quite normal.

Nobody really noticed the glow at all, only a handful really did mostly.

Now, it was recess, as students rushed outside to have their glorious free time.

"So.. Where do you think that rock came from?" Gumball asked.

He was sitting beside Darwin at a bench, talking about the usual.

Darwin shrugged, not knowing the explanation.

"Beats me, maybe it's from another planet or something."

Gumball snickered at this sentence, which made Darwin a little annoyed.

"Pff.. Another planet? Dude I don't think a rock would just come out of the sky that quickly if it's from a different planet."

"Well what's your thought on where it came from?" Darwin asked.

"I have no idea.."

Darwin sighed, knowing this would probably be the answer he would get.

Soon, the bell rang, and the two got up to leave, only to bump into someone who was passing by.

The person fell to the ground, but got back up, revealed to be Jamie.

"Hey! Watch where you're going losers!"

She forcefully pushed them out of the way, as she stomped to the door.

"Well sorry, it wasn't our fault you were in the way." Gumball said, catching her attention.

Jamie turned around quickly, a look of anger on her face.

"In the way?! Are you saying I'm fat?!"

Gumball's eyes widened a little by this sentence.

"That wasn't what I meant! I was just saying that you were in the way!"

Before he could react, a punch was delivered right to his face, knocking him to the ground.

Other kids gathered in a crowd, watching the scene play before them.

"Gumball are you okay?"

Darwin quickly helped his brother back onto his feet, who now had a bruise on his face.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" A student chanted, their fists raised into the air.

Gumball had a look of panic on his face now.

"No wait!"

Jamie smiled, liking the student's suggestion.

"If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get!"

She then started to punch him again, much to his dismay.

Darwin could only watch, as Gumball was getting more bruises in places now.

But what they soon witnessed, would be very, very, weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well there was chapter three! Let me know what you think! Was it good?**

 **Anyway, what will happen next? What is the thing everyone will soon witness that is super weird? Stay tuned!**

 **Quick little reference. If you noticed it anyway..**

 **Gumball guessing that the dark purple color for the glow is fear, uh.. That's a small nod to Inside Out. You know, that purple character named Fear? I just felt like referencing that.**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Even MORE weird!

**Hey guys, and here is chapter four!**

 **Like I mentioned in the last chapter, thing's are going to get weird.**

 **Why? Well... Stone stuff.**

 **Yeah to nobody's surprise, that explanation Darwin thought up in the last chapter is actually correct. The stone IS from another planet, or well, another dimension anyway.**

 **Warning: this chapter might be really, REALLY weird. If this isn't your cup of tea, then I'm sorry.**

 **With all that said, onto the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'**

 _ **Previously on this weird story..**_

 _"Fight! Fight! Fight!" A student chanted, their fists raised into the air._

 _Gumball had a look of panic on his face now._

 _"No wait!"_

 _Jamie smiled, liking the student's suggestion._

 _"If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get!"_

 _She then started to punch him again, much to his dismay._

 _Darwin could only watch, as Gumball was getting more bruises in places now._

 _But what they soon witnessed, would be very, very, weird._

 _ **Now onto the chapter!**_

* * *

To everyone's surprise and shock, a very weird thing happened.

Jamie was effortlessly punched back, and sent flying to the wall, leaving a Jamie-shaped hole in the concrete.

"Oooh..."'

The students were in a bit of shock, as Jamie removed herself from the wall.

All eyes turned to Gumball, who was now in a state of denial.

"Wait I didn't do it! My fists weren't even..."

He cut off, as he noticed a shadow coming from behind him, but it wasn't his.

"Up..."

Gumball turned around, now face to face with something very, very terrifying.

A weird being was looming over him, standing around at six feet tall, its eyes pitch black and staring deep into his soul.

 **"Where is the rock.."**

It's voice was startling, due to how creepy it was.

"W-What rock?..."

The creature was staring right directly at Gumball, not even bothering to look at the other students who had looks of shock and fear on their face.

Noticing the glow, the creature had a small scowl now.

 **"Glow..."**

It reached out towards Gumball, who quickly began to back away with fright and panic.

This, was getting very, very worrying.

In a panicky manner, he pretended to look at a wristwatch, a nervous grin on his face.

"Oh hey look at time.. Uh.. I'm just going to.. Go now.. Bye!"

Gumball quickly began running towards the school doors, only to be stopped mid way.

He was now freaking out, noticing that he literally WAS stopped mid way, as if time had somehow stopped for him.

The creature put its hand down, implying that it was the one to stop him.

Suddenly, the school doors opened, revealing Anais coming outside.

Seeing the situation, a look of confusion appeared on her face.

"What's going on?"

Gumball tried his best to escape, but was still stuck in position.

"Anais help me! This weird thing's trying to get me!"

Looking at the being, a look of shock and panic appeared on her face.

"Wait.. That's not just a 'weird thing' Gumball... That's a... That's an alien..."

The creature gave a look of confusion by the word she uttered, not understanding what that meant.

"Anais do something! Anything!" Gumball shouted, as the alien began to walk forward.

Now coming to her senses, Anais ran full throttle and kicked the alien in the stomach, the being letting out a cry of pain.

Gumball soon fell to the ground, no longer frozen.

However, this was not over yet.

The alien soon was angry, and pointed a weird looking object at Anais.

Now very panicked, she began to step back, frightened on what this thing might do.

"Uh... I think now's the time to get out of here..." Gumball said quietly, as he took steps back as well, the glow around him flashing bright shades of purple, which showed that he was really terrified.

He and Anais quickly ran into the school, followed by Darwin.

"What are we going to do?!" Darwin asked, as panic was displayed very clearly on his face.

"I don't know!" Anais shouted, as a laser beam nearly missed them.

"Do aliens even _have_ weaknesses?!" Gumball asked, while nearly yelling as well.

"Take cover!" Darwin yelled, as a laser almost hit the three straight in the head.

"Come on!"

Anais led Gumball and Darwin out the school quickly, as they began running to whoever could help.

* * *

Nicole was sitting in her chair, typing a new report for work.

A bunch of shouts and screams soon came to her hearing, confusing her greatly.

Stepping over to the window, she saw her children running towards the building quickly, shouting for her, as a weird alien like thing was trying to blast them with its laser.

"Watterson what are you doing?"

She turned around, seeing Mr. Yoshida standing behind her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Yoshida, but I have to go."

Nicole then sped down to the stairs, and ran down until she was at the first floor.

Her children came running into the building, a look of panic, fear, and worry all on their face.

"Kids what's going on?!"

Nicole looked up, seeing the alien blast its laser, the door now fallen over.

"There's this alien thing after us! Or well, I guess me, but it's trying to kill us!" Gumball replied, as he and his siblings clung onto Nicole for dear life.

The alien was coming closer, much to the four's dismay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well, looks like they're screwed!**

 **Anyway, that is chapter four! Let me know what you think! Was it good?**

 **Yeah, like I said, this story's going to get weird, so brace yourself for that..**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 5: COMING SOON.**


	5. Aliens I guess

**So, in the original version of this chapter, I said that this was the finale.**

 **ITS NOT!**

 **Due to another good ol' review, that sounded a little ironic to me, this story is continuing.**

 **Also I'm trying to keep the original fanfic to mind as well.**

 **Anyway, with that said, here is chapter five, enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Previously on this weird story so far.._**

 _Nicole then sped down the stairs, and ran down until she was at the first floor._

 _Her children came running into the building, a look of panic, fear, and worry all on their faces._

 _"Kids what's going on?!"_

 _Nicole looked up, seeing the alien blast its laser, the door now fallen over._

 _"There's this alien thing after us! Or well, I guess me, but it's trying to kill us!" Gumball replied, as he and siblings clung onto Nicole for dear life._

 _The alien was coming closer, much to the four's dismay._

 ** _Now onto the chapter!_**

* * *

"What did you even do?!" Nicole questioned, as the alien was ready to blast its laser gun again.

"Uh.. Well.. Anais kicked it in the stomach or something.. So.. Now it's angry?.." Gumball explained, still very terrified.

Nicole sighed, and motioned the children to stay behind her.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this."

She then glared at the creature in front of her, who was also glaring as well.

After a minute of glaring, Nicole punched the being in the face, and took its weapon away.

Upon inspecting it however, the weapon was way too advanced for any person to use.

The alien snarled and took the weapon out of her hands, and pointed it straight at her face.

 **"Give.. Glow.."**

Nicole raised an eyebrow, confused by this sentence.

"Uh.. What is this thing talking about?"

Anais thought, before realizing what the alien wanted.

"Wait.. I think I know what it wants.."

She then looked over at Gumball, making her conclusion pretty clear.

"Oh no.. Please don't tell me you're going to listen to that thing.."

Anais looked back at the alien, an idea coming to mind.

"Not exactly, but I think I have a plan."

She then told the others her plan secretly, trying to be very quiet so the alien couldn't hear them.

Once finished, the plan was made.

Gumball sighed, and walked up towards the creature.

"Well, I guess you won. Go on, take me to your space ship."

A bit confused, the alien happily went with the suggestion, and lifted Gumball off the ground.

"Hold it right there!"

The alien looked forward, seeing Anais holding what appeared to be a phone in her hands.

"Drop him right now, or I'm calling the police!" She yelled, ready to dial the number as soon as necessary.

The being disobeyed, and continued on his merry way, much to Gumball's dismay.

"What the?! I thought it would work!" Anais exclaimed.

"Anais that thing's getting away!"

Darwin pointed over to the alien, which was almost out the fallen door.

Before any of them could react, a bunch of black vans surrounded the area, also surrounding the creature.

The alien was very confused, and held up its laser, cranking the device up to the point where it could kill everyone in the room.

Nicole was just about to enter the situation, but was quickly stopped by Anais.

"Mom no! That laser is at the point where it could kill us all!"

Suddenly, a large object was hovering in the sky, and beamed down an alien similar to the other one, but had hair and a dress on.

 **"Alex! What did I say about taking people?!"** The being shouted, looking directly at the other alien.

The creature now known as Alex had an embarrassed, yet annoyed look on his face.

 **"But mother! This kid took my glow!"**

"Uh.. What's going on here?..." Gumball questioned, as the two aliens continued to bicker.

"I think they're arguing about something.." Darwin answered, confused like the rest of the people in the room.

 **"Alex that is enough! Put that Earthling down NOW! Or you're losing your dissecting privalages!"** The mother alien shouted.

Alex sighed, and did as he was told, dropping Gumball back onto the ground with a thud.

 **"Now come on, you're in enough trouble already."**

As Alex left to the ship, the mother alien looked back at Gumball.

She then did some hand gesture, and the glow somehow disappeared.

"Wait what the?! How'd you do that?!"

 **"I have my ways Earthling."**

Before leaving, she faced the others again.

 **"Sorry about that, my son can get quite troublesome most of the time. You won't have to deal with that glow again."**

The mother alien went into the space ship, and it disappeared without a trace.

All the government men were pretty baffled by this, but a little embarrassed, since they would have to tell what happened back at their headquarters.

They soon left, leaving only the four in the room.

"Well that was weird.." Darwin said, now questioning alien logic.

"But.. At least that glow thing's no longer here anymore! Finally things are back to normal again!" Gumball replied, relieved that the emotion showing glow was finally taken care of.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Anais said, as she looked down at the surrounding holes the laser device had left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that was chapter five! Let me know what you think! Was it good?**

 **Like I said, this story isn't over yet, I still have to solve that whole plothole from chapter two.**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter!**

 **Keep in mind though, the two aliens in this chapter are not characters in the Tawog canon. So technically, they are mine.**

 **Again, see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Something is terribly wrong

**Hey guys, here is the chapter!**

 **As mentioned in the last chapter, the idea I had was VERY, VERY similar to one by a guest in the reviews. Irony amirite?**

 **Anyway, with that said, here is chapter six enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Things seemed normal again, but.. Nope! They weren't!

The day started off like any other day for the Wattersons.

Gumball and Darwin were running from Tina, who was right on their tail.

"GET BACK HERE!" She yelled, as onlookers of the scene quickly stepped out of Tina's way.

"Why on Earth did you think it was a good idea to say that again!" Darwin said angrily, as he and Gumball quickly went left.

"But it's true! Dinosaurs really can't play the piano if they have tiny arms! It's a proven fact!"

"Gumball that's not a proven fact, that was literally just you insulting her."

"Oh.."

They quickly ran into the boys locker room, locking the door behind them.

Gumball let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness we're in the locker room.. Tina's definitely not going to come in here!"

Before the two could react however, Tina crashed through the wall, easily entering the room.

"Darn it.."

She let out a terrifying roar, which scared the crap out of the two greatly.

"So.. Got any ideas?" Gumball asked.

"Nope.." Darwin answered, as Tina was now looming over them.

What they weren't expecting however, was this peticular scene.

Seeing something, Tina began to back away, fright shown on her face.

"Wait.. Why is Tina so scared?.." Darwin questioned.

The dinosaur then left, getting scolded by Principal Brown for damaging school property.

"Huh. Well that weird-"

Darwin cut himself off, as he noticed something very.. Off..

"Uh..."

 **"What?.. Is something wrong-"**

Hearing the sound of his voice, Gumball had a look of horror and panic on his face.

"Hold on, I'm sure it's not that bad.. Maybe it's just a side effect thing from that glow?" Darwin suggested, trying to calm his brother down.

 **"This is _definitely not_ a side effect! It means something is wrong!" **

"Well.. What do we do about it?" Darwin asked.

Before they could do anything, Gumball's eyes shifted and turned pitch black, much to his dismay.

"Uh... Are your eyes supposed to do that?..." Darwin questioned.

He noticed his brother not looking at him directly, and looked as if he were trying to find him.

 **"Darwin where are you?! I can't see anything it's like someone turned off the lights or something!"**

Gumball had his arm sticking out, trying to find something to grip onto to get a better sense of where he was.

Darwin quickly stopped him as soon as he was going to crash into one of the lockers.

"Gumball wait just calm down for a second! Maybe your eyes will adjust to it soon.."

Darwin had a worried expression, noticing his brother was staring blankly at him.

"Uh... Gumball?.."

He noticed the glow had come back, but was glowing a weird black color, which he honestly didn't know if it was representing something or not.

Suddenly, a pair of black, claw like hands grabbed Darwin and threw him to the wall, leaving a large hole in it.

Pained by the impact, Darwin slowly began trying to move, but the same claws were holding him against the lockers.

Fear was pretty much the only thing on his mind, as he shut his eyes hard, praying that some miracle would happen.

Realizing he was still okay, Darwin opened one eye, confused on why he wasn't at least dead or something yet.

Gumball's pitch black eyes were blinking unsteadily, as his black claw-like hands dripping off his sweater sleeves moved off the wall, concluding to him falling to the ground.

"Gumball are you okay?.."

Darwin helped his brother back up onto his feet, who was struggling to keep standing.

Fortunately, Gumball's eyes had returned to normal, meaning his sight was back to normal as well.

However, that was the only thing that went to normal. The black colored glow was still there, along with the clawed hands as well, with weird new cracks at parts of his body, as if it looked like he was made out of glass that was close to shatter.

Darwin was trying his best to help Gumball get to the locker room's door, since it seemed something was definitely wrong.

Before they could leave though, the door opened, revealing Principal Brown standing there.

"Wattersons what on Earth happened?! And wait-"

The principal looked ahead, noticing the almost Darwin sized imprint in the wall.

"Why is there a hole in the wall?!"

"Principal Brown look we really to leave-" Darwin was cut off.

"Hold on! Nobody is leaving until I get.. An... Explanation..."

Principal Brown looked forward confused, as a weird sight began to occur.

Random lockers were opening by themselves, not being touched in the slightest.

He then looked back at the two, noticing the condition Gumball was in.

"Watterson what is going on?!"

Darwin gently pushed the principal aside, finally being able to get out of the room.

"I'm sorry Principal Brown, but we're kind of in a situation right now.." He said, as he was quickly getting Gumball down the hallway.

Students were watching them go by, confused and worried about what was going on.

Gumball was getting more tired and weaker by the minute, to the point where he was nearly being dragged around.

Noticing this, Darwin carefully placed him over his head, while his brother was slumped over him.

"Hang on buddy, we're almost there.." He said, doing his best to keep Gumball from falling off.

Darwin desperately looked around for any kind of help, since he honestly had no idea on what to do.

Now out of ideas, he quickly searched the halls for Anais.

Seeing her up ahead, Darwin quickly ran to her.

"Anais!"

"What?"

She turned around, a bit confused on why Darwin was panicking.

Once noticing the terrible state Gumball was in, she soon realized what Darwin was so panicked about.

"Please Anais I need your help.. I don't know what to do this just happened!" He said, now desperate for some kind of miracle.

"Here, set him down." Anais ordered.

She and Darwin gently placed Gumball against the lockers, who was still pretty weak at the moment.

"Okay, what exactly happened?" Anais questioned, as she bent down to examine Gumball's condition.

"Well.. Tina was chasing us, she was scared by something and ran off.. After that, Gumball was acting weird.. Well.. His voice was anyway.. I was trying to calm him down.. But.. Then his eyes were this black color, and I mean full black, and it was I guess blinding him or something... Then.. Well.. He attacked me.."

"Wait attacked you? What do you mean attacked? Is this why there's these cracks all over him?" Anais asked.

"I don't know.. But he eventually snapped out of it.. But now it's like he's getting weaker by the second.." Darwin explained, worry on his face.

"What else happened? Nothing.. Too out of the ordinary right?"

"Well..."

"Oh my gosh Darwin what happened to Gumball?!"

The two looked over to see Penny besides them, a look of worry on her face as well.

"It's.. Kind of a long story.." Darwin said, hoping she had least heard some of the explanation earlier.

"Well yes I know, I heard the whole thing.. But.. What's happening to him?.." Penny asked.

She waved her hand, trying to get Gumball's attention.

"Can he hear me?.."

Gumball tried to smile a little, as he waved back weakly.

 **"Hi Penny..."**

He then winced in pain, shutting his eyes super hard, looking like he was trying to fight something.

"Gumball what's wrong? Is something hurting?.."

Darwin looked even more worried, as he was trying his best to help his brother out.

Suddenly, Gumball opened his eyes, which were again now full black.

"Wait what's happening?.." Penny questioned, as she was just about to get closer.

"Penny no don't!" Darwin warned, trying to push her away gently.

A strange shockwave sent the fairy flying towards the wall, hurting a lot for her.

"Are you okay?"

Anais quickly went over to Penny and helped her back up, who revealed to now have a small bruise on her arm.

"I'm alright.. Nothing too big or anything.." She responded, a bit relieved that was the case.

"I take it that was the unusual thing, right?" Anais questioned, as she looked over at Darwin.

"Uh... I guess so..." He replied.

The three heard Gumball mutter something, but it was barely audible.

They could tell something was wrong, as he had a look of fright, pointing at something weakly.

"Gumball what is it?.. Something bad?.."

Darwin leaned in a little, trying to hear what his brother said.

 **"Angry.. Crowd.."**

"Wait.. Huh? What are you talking about? I don't see any-"

Gumball pointed ahead again, trying to get Darwin to look.

 **"Right.. There.."**

Just like he said, there was a small crowd of frightened, and angry students, with a few teachers in the middle.

This, was bad.

"Hey! That's the thing I saw in the hallway!" One of the students shouted, pointing directly at Gumball.

Worried about where this was going, Anais and Penny tried to block the crowd's way.

"Darwin get Gumball out of here! We'll hold this crowd off!" Anais said, as the crowd was getting closer.

"But where do I even go?!" Darwin questioned, still having no idea on what to really do about the situation.

"Take him to Mom or something I don't know! Just hurry!"

Doing as said, Darwin quickly lifted Gumball back onto his head, and took off running down the halls to the nearest exit.

 **"Darwin.. They're.. Coming.."**

Darwin looked behind him, noticing the crowd was there.

"I don't think they're going to stop anytime soon..." He said, worry on his face.

Seeing an exit door up ahead, Darwin ran a little faster, the crowd still chasing behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well this is getting interesting! Let me know what you think! Was it good?**

 **Okay, so, the whole chase scene here was HEAVILY rewritten from the original version of this.**

 **So that's why it took a while to get this out.**

 **Also, quick side note!**

 **The whole sort of transformation thing for Gumball isn't actually a part of the original, but I wrote it anyway.**

 **Basically, the stone is still inside him, and is trying to take control over him, hence the locker room scene and the hallway scene.**

 **When the stone is in control, Gumball's eyes will go pitch black, which for him is hard to see from.**

 **The reason Gumball's getting weaker by the way, is because the stone is trying to drain out all his energy, so it's easier for it to control him.**

 **Anyway, with that all said, see you in the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 7: COMING SOON.**


	7. Some alien help!

**Here is chapter seven!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Darwin ran straight out of the exit door, relieved nothing bad had happened during the chase.

However, he was a little worried, hoping Anais and Penny were okay and managed to get out of that crowd safely.

To his relief, the crowd had stopped chasing them, and went back to what they were doing before.

Much to his dismay though, Darwin looked up, noticing Gumball was shutting his eyes tight again, which possibly meant that weird thing from earlier was going to happen again.

Obviously though, this was the worst time right now.

"Ohnoohnoohnoohno.."

Darwin shook Gumball back and forth, trying to get his brother to snap out of it, but had no result.

Instead, he was sent face first into the ground, gaining a chipped tooth in the process.

Onlookers that were outside watched, as Gumball slowly rose in the air, his pitch black eyes locked right on Darwin.

Now semi-panicking, Darwin tried to come with an idea, before things could get hectic.

Some of the people watching also tried to interfere, but were quickly struck by a shockwave, which sent them to the ground painfully.

A plan now made, Darwin looked to see anything that could help that plan of his.

Seeing a random guy painting a fence, he quickly tried to impersonate the man from behind a phone pole, his brother not noticing where he was.

"Hey! Keep that racket down! I'm trying to paint this fence here stupid head!" Darwin said, trying his best to keep the impersonated voice from slipping.

Hearing this, Gumball slowly turned towards the man, a look of anger on his face.

 _Please work..._

As soon as his brother was ready to attack, Darwin quickly snuck behind Gumball, his plan succeeding greatly.

"N-No wait I didn't say that!" The man stuttered, the bucket of paint in his hand shaking terribly in his grip.

Darwin then grabbed Gumball by the torso quickly, proceeding to pull him back and stop him from hurting the paint guy.

This was a lot harder than he thought however, as Gumball was trying to escape, clawing onto the ground leaving heavy marks in the dirt.

Soon, he finally stopped, and slumped over, Darwin quickly catching him before he could hit the sidewalk.

"Gumball are you okay?.."

Darwin glanced over at the onlookers, who had looks of fright, panic, and confusion on their faces.

This was very bad.

"Uh nothing to see here people!.. It's um.. Everything's okay!.. There's.. There's nothing to worry about.."

He carefully positioned Gumball back onto his head, and began to get ready to run again.

"Well what even _is_ that thing then?!"

"Is it some kind of possessed person?!"

The paint guy was pretty ticked off like the others, as he placed his paint bucket down.

"That darn monster nearly killed me!" He yelled, dropping his brush into the bucket with a small splat.

Darwin began to back away, as some of the angry onlookers began to come closer.

"Wait it's just a misunderstanding! He didn't mean to do that it's not his fault!"

"Misunderstanding?! Didn't you see that look in it's eyes kid?! That's the look of pure bloodlust!"

Now more worried, Darwin tried to run, but was quickly cornered.

Suddenly, a car zoomed by, and a pair of hands quickly grabbed the two, gently getting them inside the vehicle.

Noticing which car they were in, and who was driving, Darwin sighed in relief.

"Oh, it's just you Mrs. Mom..."

Nicole quickly parked the car in front of the house, and the three ran inside.

"Wait how did you know we were coming?" Darwin questioned.

"Anais told me everything on the phone, so I was looking for you kids." Nicole replied, as the two gently set Gumball onto the couch.

"Nicole what's going on?.." Richard asked, noticing the situation.

Nicole quickly placed her hand on Gumball's forehead, feeling a very hot temperature that was just about ready to burn her, which was definitely, not good at all.

"Darwin, go get a cold washcloth, now." Nicole ordered, as Darwin quickly ran into the kitchen.

Soon, the front door opened, revealing Anais had returned home.

She quickly went over to the couch, a look of worry on her face.

"Has anything happened?.. How's he feeling?.."

"Not too good.. His temperature's pretty bad.. Almost even a boiling temperature.." Nicole replied, hoping that Darwin would come back soon.

"Uh... Mrs. Mom?..."

Everyone looked over at the kitchen doorway, noticing Darwin standing there with a worried, yet nervous look on his face.

"What is it sweetheart? Did you find it?" Nicole asked.

"Well... Yeah... But... Uh... I kinda found somebody... Or really... Something... Near our backdoor..."

"What was it?" Anais questioned, a bit curious, but also worried.

"Um..."

Before Darwin could finish, a weird creature with hair and clothes appeared behind him.

"Wait that's that alien from a few days ago.. What's it doing here?" Anais questioned.

 **"What is the condition?"** The alien asked.

It quickly stepped towards the couch, and looked down at Gumball.

"Uh... Not good..." Nicole replied, weirded out by this creature in her living room.

The alien had a look of worry, as it bent down carefully.

It then felt for Gumball's temperature, again being very, very, hot.

 **"Definitly not good."**

"Well what is it? And what are you even doing here?"

Anais was getting suspicious by this creature, narrowing her eyes.

 **"I am here to help. You see, the stone is trying to take control of your son. Turns out, I didn't manage to get rid of it completely."**

"But what can we do?.. Is there some way to fix it?.." Darwin asked, still worried like the others.

The alien sighed, but continued.

 **"It's very complicated. Usually the stone succeeds, or it doesn't. But there is one way to cure of its controlment."**

"Well what is it?" Darwin asked.

 **"Unfortionatly.. You have to wait for it to be over. The stone will tire itself out if the species is too difficult for it to handle."**

The alien waved its hand, and a medium bottle like cup appeared in its hand.

 **"Until then, give this to him at least every couple of hours. It'll slow the process, and tire the stone."**

It gave the object to Nicole, who carefully accepted.

"Um.. Thank you.." She said, looking over the bottle in her hands.

"Hold on, exactly who are you?" Anais questioned.

 **"I am Galacta Brueson, co-leader of my planet X1210. Also know as Alex's mother."**

"How should we trust you? This seems highly suspicious."

"Anais give Mrs. Brueson a break! She's just trying to help us out here!" Darwin said, stopping his sister from asking any more questions.

 **"If you ever need me if something is wrong, call me by this number."**

Mrs. Brueson gave Nicole a slip of paper as well, which had the alien's phone number.

The alien soon left, a bright light flashing in the backyard, before disappearing without a trace.

"Okay then.. I guess we'll just go with what she said.."

Nicole lifted Gumball off the couch, and carried him upstairs to the bedroom.

"So... What now?.." Darwin asked.

"Well.. I guess we just wait and see what happens." Anais answered, shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sorry about that line there, I couldn't remove it.**

 **Anyway, there was chapter seven! How was it? Was it good?**

 **Quick thing to note, the remaining parts of the story didn't come from my old fanfic. Why? Well... Like I said, the story had no ending, so it kind of stopped right at the school chase scene. Also like I said, I'm giving it an actual ending, so this is all part of the ending that I'm making for it.**

 **Also, Galacta Brueson is owned by me. She is not part of the actual Tawog canon, and is just an original character for this story.**

 **I'm just saying this for copyright reasons.**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter!**

 **Chapter eight: COMING SOON.**


	8. Getting better but theres more problems

**Hey guys! Here is chapter eight! Sorry for the wait, but it's finally here!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

THE NEXT DAY.

It seemed after yesterday, Darwin would not leave Gumball's side. Like, ever.

He would constantly check on his brother at least every five minutes, and was always making sure he knew where he was.

Today, was no different.

Gumball woke up from his sleep, hearing clicking sounds coming from the computer, implying that someone was playing on it.

He was slowly getting better, but his appearance wasn't really changing back yet.

 **"Darwin.. Can you show me some videos please?..."**

Noticing him up, Darwin quickly dashed over to the bed, taking the cell phone with him.

"Good morning! How are you feeling?"

 **"Okay I guess.. I'm still tired though.."**

"I know, but it'll be over with soon. In the meantime.."

Darwin scrolled down the recommends of Elmore Stream-It, letting Gumball choose what video to watch.

The two soon were watching a bunch of videos, either laughing, cringing, or just making fun of something.

Soon, the door to the bedroom opened, and Nicole walked inside, carrying what appeared to be some of the liquid that was required to be taken every few hours.

"Good morning sweetheart, are you doing okay?"

Gumball nodded, as he drank some of the liquid, and handed the bottle back to Nicole.

"If you need anything, just call for me."

She left the room, the door making a click sound.

He then turned back towards the phone screen, and continued to watch videos with Darwin.

A question soon came to his mind, which was honestly a little worrying.

 **"Hey.. Darwin?.."**

"Yeah?"

Darwin looked over at Gumball, as the video continued to play.

 **"Do... You think that thing's going to happen again?..."**

"You mean.. That controlling thing?.."

 **"Yeah.. That.. Do you think it's going to happen again?.."**

Darwin thought, not exactly sure of an answer.

"Well.. I guess it depends if that stone thing is weak or not, I'm not really sure."

He noticed a look of concern, yet sorrow on Gumball's face, which was pretty worrying.

"Don't worry though, you're getting better right? I'm sure that stone is pretty much tired by now." Darwin said, trying to reassure his brother.

 **"But... What do we do when it's all over?.. Won't everyone at school still remember that.. Well.. You know.."**

"It's fine, we'll be okay.."

 **"Are you sure?.."**

"Positive."

Darwin finished his dinner, and quietly got up to go take care of it.

Once downstairs, he set the plate into the sink, but stopped, hearing Nicole and Richard speaking in the laundry room.

Curious, he sneakily walked to the door, and listened to the conversation.

"Okay, There's a problem.." Nicole said, a look of worry on her face.

"What Nicole? Is.. Is something wrong?.." Richard also had a look of worry.

Darwin continued to listen, confused, yet concerned, on what they were talking about.

"I heard something at work today.. There's going to be an angry mob coming tonight... And they're coming for Gumball..."

"Nicole what are we going to do?!"

"Don't worry, I'm trying to get things handled.."

"Wait Mrs. Mom, what the heck are you talking about?.."

Nicole and Richard looked over to the doorway, a little startled.

"Like, when are they coming tonight?... What time?.." Darwin questioned, pretty concerned.

"I don't know.. They said six o' clock last time I heard.." Nicole answered, worried as well.

"Shouldn't we at least tell Gumball about this?! That's literally an hour away!"

Nicole sighed, while Richard just stood there doing nothing.

"Look sweetheart, he's in a terrible state right now.. I don't want to have to stress him out anymore than he already is, okay?"

"What are you guys talking about?"

Anais was soon standing in the doorway, implying that she was hearing their conversation.

"Uh... There's gonna be an angry mob coming at six?.." Richard answered, a nervous, yet worried look on his face.

She sighed, knowing this would probably be the case.

"Have you at least told Gumball about this yet?"

Nobody responded.

"Well are you _planning_ to then?"

Again, nobody answered, except for Darwin who raised up his fin quietly, implying that was a yes.

"Okay then, are you going to now?"

He nodded, and quietly stepped out of the laundry room.

* * *

Gumball was browsing through Elmore Stream-It on the phone, watching whatever video that sounded interesting or funny.

Hearing the bedroom door open, he looked up, noticing Darwin coming into the room.

Telling by the look on his brother's face, there was probably something wrong.

 **"Uh... Hi?.."**

"Gumball.. Can I talk to you for a second?..."

 **"Sure... What is it?.."**

Darwin quietly walked over to the side of the bed, preparing what he was going to say.

"So... Remember yesterday.. How those people were mad and kinda confused because of that controlling thing?..."

 **"Yeah... What are you trying to say?.."**

Gumball had a look of worry, since he didn't like where this was going.

"Well... There's kind of an angry mob coming at six... For you..." Darwin tried to not make it sound that terrible, but that was pretty difficult.

 **"You mean... Right now?.."**

"Wait what?!"

Darwin glanced over at the alarm clock, which read that it was now six o' clock.

The door could be heard getting pounded on downstairs, which was VERY worrying.

He quickly ran over to the window, seeing the small crowd there.

"Uh... I think now is probably the best time to get you out of here..."

Darwin had a look of surprise, as he noticed Gumball had gotten out of bed, not falling over in the slightest.

"Wait I thought you couldn't-"

 **"I'm getting better, remember? I am still pretty tired, but I'm fine."**

"Are you sure?"

 **"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."**

Gumball walked over to the door, proceeding to leave, with Darwin doing the same, but more quickly.

* * *

 **(ignore this line please)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And that was chapter eight! Let me know what you think! Was it good?**

 **Okay, I have to admit. This had A LOT of writer's block, hence why it took a while to arrive.**

 **Anyway, with that said, see you in the next chapter!**

 **Chapter Nine: COMING SOON.**


	9. Finally resolved (aka the finale)

**Here is chapter nine folks! (aka the finale)**

 **Enjoy the last chapter! :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the time the two were downstairs, the door continued to be knocked on.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Darwin questioned, worried about the angry mob outside.

"Well, it's not like we have much choices. The backdoor's getting blocked by some of the mob, and so is the front door. Unless you have an idea, then we're almost out of options." Anais said, her arms crossed while she spoke.

"But there _is_ a plan, right?"

Nobody answered, the only noise being the knocking at the door.

Soon however, an idea came to mind.

"Wait a second, I got it! Maybe Ms. Breuson can make it reverse faster! I mean, she's an alien right?"

"Hold on, we don't know if that will work. She clearly said we have to wait it out." Anais said, knowing this idea would fail miserably.

"But there's an angry mob outside! We can't just wait it out now!"

Nicole soon sighed, while shaking her head.

"Darwin's right. That crowd isn't going to keep standing there forever."

 **"Well.. At least they didn't break the door down yet.. Right?"**

As soon as Gumball said that, the crowd thought for a moment.

 _"Oh right.. Should we do that?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Thanks for the idea!"_

The door was now getting pounded on even harder.

"Well that was a smart move." Anais said sarcastically, as she glared at Gumball.

"Guys we don't have much time!" Darwin cut in, stopping the two from arguing.

Nicole went over to the phone, and quickly began dialing Ms. Brueson's number.

The family were watching behind her, worry on their faces.

 ** _"Hello?"_**

They soon sighed in relief, grateful that the alien mother answered.

"Hi, this is Nicole.. We might need a little help.."

 _ **"Well what's wrong? Is the stone taking control?"**_

"No, not at the moment. But there's an angry mob outside, and well.. We need a little help."

 ** _"Alright then. I'll get my spaceship over there soon. Just hang in there."_**

Nicole hung up and put the phone back.

"She's going to be here soon, so we'll be fine."

"Isn't the backdoor blocked?" Darwin asked.

Realizing this, Nicole face palmed.

"Okay, I guess that's an issue at the moment."

Seeing flashing lights in the backyard, the family quickly came up with a plan.

Darwin and Anais quickly ran over to the backdoor, seeing angry, yet overweight people behind it.

"Okay.. Let's hope this works.."

Anais opened the door, alerting the people.

"FREE ICE CREAM AT THE SUPERMARKET!"

The overweight people quickly ran off, heading straight to the store.

Soon, the door was unblocked.

"All good over here!" Darwin called from the kitchen, signaling the rest of the family to come over.

The five all arrived into the backyard, seeing Ms. Breuson step out of her alien spaceship.

 **"Lucky for you, the stone's effects are going to wear off in at least two Earth minutes."** She said.

"Oh. I kinda thought it would be longer than that honestly." Darwin said, a bit surprised that it wouldn't take all that long.

 **"Nope, not at all Earthling. It's been quite a lot of hours since yesterday. Oh it's one minute now."**

Ms. Breuson was looking at an alien device on her wrist, indicating they indeed only had one minute left.

Soon, to their relief, Gumball's hands had finally gone back to normal, and he no longer had any dark-like blue cracks on him either, or the dark glow.

"Gumball, are you okay?" Darwin asked.

"Definitely." His brother replied, a look of relief on his face.

"Thank you for all your help Ms. Breuson. We really appreciated it." Nicole said to the alien.

 **"No problem Nicole, it's the least I can do to make up for the other day."**

Ms. Breuson said her farewells, as she boarded onto her ship.

 **"Here's a little bonus."**

She snapped her fingers, which confused the family.

"Wait what did you do?" Anais questioned.

 **"The angry mob has been reversed in time. Lucky for you, I erased their memories of this incident, so they won't remember what just happened."**

She opened the ship's door, ready to head back to her own planet.

 **"Farewell Wattersons, enjoy the rest of your evening."**

The ship soon disappeared without a trace.

"Well, glad that's over." Gumball said, as he began heading up the backdoor's stairs.

"Do you think something similar like this will happen again?" Darwin asked.

"Who knows. At least this little 'adventure' has come to a close." Anais replied, while shrugging.

"Hold on.. But that doesn't explain that weird telekinesis thing that kept happening.."

Anais thought for a moment, realizing that really _wasn't_ explained.

"Oh right.. Well.. I'm not too sure about that.. But it might've been linked to the stone, so it's most likely gone by now."

The rest of the family went back inside, grateful that everything was back to normal.

THE, END.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well here we are, The Stone has finally been rewritten and completed.**

 **Finally, this story is sort of explained better, and not as cringy like its original. (thank god for that!)**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank you guys for reading this story. It's been a hassle trying to rewrite this, trying to fix all its problems, but it was worth it.**

 **With that said, thanks for reading The Stone, and have a good day. :)**

 **Alex and Ms. Breuson are not part of the actual Tawog universe. They are only original characters that have been created by me, and are owned by me. Just making that clear. :/**


End file.
